


Red Dragon Emperor of Dragonia

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: After finishing Middle School, Issei Hyoudou moved to another world, one where he would be accepted despite his perverted ways. One and a half years have passed, and now the Supernatural world of DxD is about to come for him. Issei/Harem.
Relationships: Hyoudou Issei/Harem
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The battle floor of the Dragonia Stadium was empty save for two figures dressed in armor and wearing helmets that invoked the appearance of dragons. One wore red armor and had the body of a male while the other wore blue armor and had the body of a female. Both figures slowly inched towards each other while maintaining a fighting stance and trying to circle around each other. The crowd was massive and shouting for the two combatants to get started as the match began four minutes ago yet they had not made any overt attacks yet.

In an instant, the figure in blue armor moved swiftly and closed the distance between it and the red armored figure while readying a punch with its left hand. The red armored figure dodged the punch by leaping to the side before it kicked the blue armored figure in the back of the head, knocking it to the ground briefly before it got up and turned around before it tried to punch the red figure with its left hand again. The red figure blocked the punch this time and immediately retaliated with a one-two punch combo before kicking the blue figure in the stomach, making it drop to its knees for a few moments before it got up again.

"You're pretty tough, Red Dragon. I haven't even landed one hit on you." the blue armored figure stated.

"Keep your head in the fight. I've been doing this for at least two years now." the red armored figure replied.

The blue figure said nothing more as it got up and instead of punching did a one-two kick combo that the red figure dodged before it made a right hook that was easily blocked. The next attack from the blue figure was a left jab that the red figure blocked before it backed away. The two figures then traded blows for at least five minutes before the blue figure started to show signs of exhaustion. The red figure then made an uppercut that sent the blue figure up in the air for a split second before it crashed back to the ground. It then staggered up to its feet before it stated as it raised a hand, "I yield."

A female announcer, a dragon clad in a very short white sleeveless dress with no back, then flew down to the battle floor before she shouted, "Winner by forfeit, the Red Dragon."

The crowd cheered as both figures removed their helmets before giving them to the announcer. Under the helmet of the red figure was a young man with short, spiky brown hair and light brown eyes. He showed a slight smile on his face as he waved and had bouquets of red roses thrown in his direction. Under the helmet of the blue figure was a young woman with chin length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes.

"You're quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Perhaps we'll meet again at another tournament. I am Xenovia Quarta." the young woman stated.

"And I am Issei Hyoudou. A pleasure to meet you, Xenovia. You should improve yourself so that I have to work for my victory next time. The main reason you lost was because of your unfamiliarity with unarmed combat." the young man replied.

Issei and Xenovia then gave a short bow to each other before two Wurms appeared and escorted them off the battle floor. Underneath the Dragonia Stadium's battle floor was where the training rooms of potential tournament contestants were located. In one such room, Issei was assisted in removing his armor by the Wurm that had escorted him off the battle floor, which revealed the red scaly dragon arms that covered his arms and the simple pair of brown pants that he wore. After his armor was removed, Issei thanked the Wurm before exiting the Stadium and then encountering a dragon girl with shoulder length blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes. She wore a black bodysuit that was low-cut on the top area which showed an impressive amount of cleavage along with silver and gold-trimmed armor that covered her legs, arms, neck, and sections of her waist and a black and gold helmet which was open to let her hair and horns flow freely. The girl had a toned and atheletic body that Issei knew to be the result of physical training. She then said, "You looked amazing out there on the arena, Issei-kun. It seems that our training together has progressed well. Now that I think on it, I never really wondered why you moved here. Do you want to tell me why?"

"Sure, I can tell you. Long story short, I ended up becoming a pervert and after I completed my third year of Middle School I went to this world. I've been living here in Dragonia for about one year and six months now and have been intermittently going back to Kuoh just to visit my parents." Issei answered as he thought back to when he formally left his parents house.

* * *

_"I know that it may be a shock to the both of you, but I'm going to be moving somewhere else. Do you remember the time during Summer vacation where I was gone for an entire week?" Issei said to his parents._

_"I remember that time. I honestly thought that you had been kidnapped or worse." his mother Miki Hyoudou replied._

_"Well, I actually ended up in another world. I specifically found myself being summoned through a magic circle that took me to a continent and nation known as Dragonia, a land where the dragons of myth are real. I'm sure that you both know that ever since I came back from there, my grades in Physical Education and Home Economics have been consistently high. That's because I learned that the girls in Dragonia prefer to enter a relationship with someone that is physically strong and knows how to cook."_

_"While I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea of you living in another world, I can understand why you plan to do so, Issei." his father Gorou stated._

_"Please try to remember to stop by and visit for a week or two, Issei." Miki Hyoudou pleaded._

_"I promise to visit you both for a week once a year." Issei stated._

* * *

"After that, I fully moved here to Dragonia and I had to admit, the culture shock hit me real hard both when I first got summoned here and during my first few months in this world after I moved. I'm used to it now and while the girls here such as yourself are pretty, they also value physical strength and magical power a lot more than someone from my world would expect. I'm still a novice when it comes to magic, but I've been physically training myself ever since I was first summoned here." Issei stated.

Alto-Eris then replied, "I have been training alonside you and have also taught you in the ways of magic. I would ravish you Issei, but you have not defeated me in a duel yet. When I first started teaching you magic along with physically training with you, we both swore to not copulate with each other until after you defeated me in a duel."

Issei's stomach then grumbled which prompted Alto-Eris to ask, "Say, how about we head out to eat for lunch?"

"Sure thing, Eris-sensei. Where were you planning to go?" Issei replied.

"There's a place with good quality food at a low price in the Middle Class district of Dragonia's Capital known as Heavenly Grill. Although it's not as glamorous or beloved as Love Ride, it is a popular place for males to eat out at due to the high protein content of the food there. I think that you'll like the place once you get a taste."

"Alright then, looks like our lunch plans are set, Eris-sensei."

A few minutes later, both Alto-Eris and Issei were in Heavenly Grill. By the time that the two arrived, it was the middle of the day. Another dragon girl was at a counter that had a wooden register, though her attire was different from Alto-Eris. She had black shoulder-length hair and wore a white dress shirt on her top half while she only wore a pair of black shorts on her lower half. Her dragon-like hands and legs were also black. She saw both Alto-Eris and Issei together and then said, "Welcome to Heavenly Grill, Commander. What can I get for you and your boyfriend?" as she set a small menu down in front of Alto-Eris. Issei looked at it and saw the prices listed along with their descriptions:

Fire-grilled Meats

Drake Whopper: 2 Silver. A medium-size meat patty cooked by dragonfire sandwiched between two buns of Dragonbread that is well known to promote muscle growth.

Double Dragon Whopper: 8 Silver. Two medium-size meat patties cooked by dragonfire sandwiched between two buns of Dragonbread. Promotes muscle growth to a greater extent than a regular Drake Whopper due to its higher protein content.

Mini-Drake Sliders: 4 Silver. Four small meat patties cooked by dragonfire. While not as high in protein as other foods, these sliders are often ordered and consumed by first-time customers.

Demonic Crispy Chicken Sandwich: 3 Silver. A breaded demonic chicken filet held within a bun of Dragonbread.

Drinks

Holstaur Milk: 1 Silver. A nutritious drink that is very delicious and popular to consume.

Lemonade: 3 Silver. A refreshing drink that helps beat the summer heat, but can be enjoyed any time of the year.

Issei looked at Alto-Eris, who nodded in approval before she replied, "I will take a Drake Whopper and some Holstaur Milk. Issei-kun is ordering the same thing as me." Alto-Eris then put six silver coins down in front of the black-haired Dragon girl, who looked at them approvingly before getting the two of them seated. She then stated, "My name is Pamela, and you two are our fiftieth order for today." before she shouted their order into the kitchens.

"I get the feeling that sooner rather than later, that Xenovia chick I defeated in the Dragonia Stadium will meet with me again. That scrying spell you taught me is useful for observing people even if they're in another world, but it can only really be used on liquid surfaces. Of course, there are lines that we can't cross. For a random example, I won't scry on the Royal Demon Realm even though the Demon Lord's Palace is protected by a number of wards and spells including a very powerful anti-scrying ward." Issei stated.

"Indeed. The Queen of Dragonia set up a few anti-scrying spells and wards on her castle a long time ago. It doesn't really matter much since the Sabbaths don't have much of a presence here in Dragonia, with the only exception being the Summoning Sabbath. We don't really mind their presence since they like to keep to themselves and their leader Yunalesca has been focusing on trying to summon a male Hero so that she could make him her husband." Alto-Eris replied.

"I honestly don't know if I should be relieved or not to hear that. After all, it was a member of that Sabbath who first summoned me to this world."

"My ears are burning, Issei. Your food is here." Pamela stated before she set down a plate in front of Alto-Eris and another one in front of Issei, each of which had a Drake Whopper on it. She then deposited a glass of Holstaur Milk to the right of each plate before returning to the register. Issei then took a bite of his Drake Whopper and got a taste of the meat. "Hmm, very good. The meat must be chosen carefully." he said before he finished the rest of his burger while also drinking the Holstaur Milk.

"You got that right, Issei-kun. The demonic meat patties served here are always fresh and grilled by dragonfire, although the same thing can be said about the foods at Love Ride." Alto-Eris replied as she also drunk her Hostaur Milk and devoured her Drake Whopper. As the two finally left, Pamela smirked as she thought to herself, _'It seems that Issei does not remember that I was the member of the Summoning Sabbath who initially called him to our fair country and by extension this world. Eh, I don't mind that Alto-Eris will be with him, the guy wants a harem. There's bound to be guys that are more my type in his world too.'_

* * *

World-Building

(Picture corrupted)

Name: Yunalesca Sabbath (Common name: Summoning Sabbath)

Representative Baphomet: Yunalesca, Gray Summoning Goat

Activity Details: Summoning humans for monsterization purposes and training monsters in the art of summoning.

Typical Races: Physically strong monsters such as Dragons and Lizardmen

To "You": Let us pool our strength together to summon more people to make them like us, Onii-chan!

A word from Yunalesca: It is through the summoning arts that we give the people of the Demon Realms hope that the Demon Lord will succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end of the first chapter of a Highschool DxD and Monster Girl Encyclopedia crossover. Xenovia will be showing up in the next chapter, along with a few other members of the Church. Do note however that Asia has not been excommunicated in this story, nor will it ever happen. To end things off, here is where Issei's harem stands for now:
> 
> Asia Argento
> 
> Alto-Eris
> 
> Xenovia
> 
> Irina


	2. Chapter 2

Xenovia currently was in a secret section of the Vatican along with fifty other priests and exorcists, including her guardian Griselda Quarta. A high-ranking priest known as Dulio Gesualdo then stated, "This meeting is now started. We shall now start the briefing on Operation Dragonslayer."

An exorcist known as Touji Shidou then said as he started up an overhead projector, "As our reconnaisance missions have discovered, this other world that our world is now connected to has Dragon inhabitants. In fact, these Dragons have even created their own country known as Dragonia. These Dragons are all women, but we have been taught that they are nothing more than beasts to be slain in the Lord's name. Therefore, our mission will be to invade Dragonia and slay any who oppose us."

The wall that the projector was projecting onto soon displayed the image of a dragon girl with shoulder length blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes. She wore a black bodysuit that was low-cut on the top area which showed an impressive amount of cleavage along with silver and gold-trimmed armor that covered her legs, arms, neck, and sections of her waist and a black and gold helmet which was open to let her hair and horns flow freely. Dulio then stated, "This girl is Alto-Eris, the commander of Dragonia's Dragon Knights. So long as she remains alive, our operations in Dragonia will be fiercely opposed. She must fall if we are to succeed."

Touji then replaced the image of Alto-Eris with that of a dragon woman with long gray hair and golden eyes who had many red scales covering her wings, arms, legs, and her tail. She was wearing a royal red and yellow dress, which would have impressed everyone in the room if they were not members of the Church. Touji then stated, "This is Deonora, the Queen of Dragonia. Once she learns of our invasion, she will try to bring in reinforcements from other nations in the other world. As she is a head of state despite being a Dragon, we cannot kill her and instead bring her to the negotiation table to discuss terms of surrender."

The projector was then turned off before Dulio stated, "As this will be a highly difficult mission, we have requested the aid of a Holy Maiden known as Asia Argento. Given the opposition that we could expect from the inhabitants of Dragonia, we must protect her at all costs. We will leave for this mission tomorrow morning at 09:30 hours. Get some sleep and make sure to eat before heading out. Dismissed."

After that, the exorcists dispersed to their own quarters. Xenovia was joined in her room by a girl with long chestnut hair that was tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. They were both wearing a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extended to their biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which were adorned with straps. "To think that carrying out the Lord's will involves the invasion of a nation created by dragons... I almost feel sorry for the inhabitants of Dragonia, Xenovia." the chestnut-haired girl stated as she changed into her nightwear.

"Speaking of Dragonia's inhabitants, I encountered a boy at the Dragonia Stadium who managed to defeat me due to my inexperience in hand-to-hand combat. I actually introduced myself to him after his victory, Irina." Xenovia replied as she also changed into her nightwear.

"What was his name?"

"Issei Hyoudou, I think."

"Call me crazy, but I think that we're gonna have to fight him as well. He probably doesn't remember me and/or assumed that I was a boy when I played with him when I was younger. I think that he will be in for a surprise when he eventually connects the dots."

Unknown to either Xenovia or Irina, Issei was scrying on them in his home in Dragonia from a small porcelain bowl that was filled with water. "If it weren't for the fact that she is going to be part of the Church's invasion force along with Xenovia, I would love nothing more than to get re-acquianted with Irina. As things currently stand though, we will have to treat her as an enemy." he stated to Alto-Eris.

"That is unfortunate, but true. I will have to notify the Queen about this, and knowing her she will undoubtedly have the Dragon Knights take up military duties in addition to serving as tour guides. I personally dislike the thought of killing, but I will do it to protect myself as well as you, Issei-kun." Alto-Eris replied.

Issei's left arm then glowed before an armored gauntlet appeared to cover it. A green gem was in the center of the gauntlet and it glowed before the head of a dragon started being projected from the gem. It then spoke to Alto-Eris, "It seems that the bleed over has altered your psyche so that you are more willing to accept killing in self-defence and killing in the defense of loved ones. Not ideal, but it's better than before. Ah, you must not know who I am. Forgive me for presuming that you know my name. I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon."

"Although you were likely aware of who I am when I first introduced myself to Issei a long time ago, I should reintroduce myself. I am Alto-Eris, Commander of the Dragon Knights of Dragonia, training partner of your host Issei Hyoudou, and also his teacher of magic."

"Excellent. Host of mine, I can already tell that between your desire for a harem and Alto-Eris having feelings for you, you'll end up having a lot of kids."

That caused both Alto-Eris and Issei to blush, but the latter managed to force it away through his own willpower before stating, "I wonder why it took so long for Ddraig to make contact with us even though I first awakened the Boosted Gear sixteen months ago. I will admit though that I didn't think too much about it then, but it might not have been a good time since I was still adjusting to living here in Dragonia after having moved from Kuoh. I wonder what my idiotic perverted friends Matsuda and Motohama are doing. Knowing them, they must have gotten caught doing something lewd since the girls in Kuoh are not very tolerant of perverts."

Meanwhile with Matsuda and Motohama, they were in the Student Council office of Kuoh Academy after classes when they both suddenly sneezed. Both of them had been caught peeking on the Girls Kendo Club and had not only been beaten by them, but were also in detention since the duo had been reported to the Student Council for their peeking. Both of them had remained silent as they completed a packet of schoolwork that had a lot of difficult problems on it, but the sudden sneezing was heard by the Student Council's members. As the Student Council was currently composed of only female students, they all wore the female uniform of Kuoh Academy which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta miniskirt with white accents.

"What the hell was that noise!?" the Student Council President, a girl with short black hair known as Souna Shitori, asked in an irate tone.

The Vice President of the Student Council, a girl with longer black hair known as Tsubaki Shinra, answered, "It was just the Perverted Duo sneezing. Someone must be talking about them."

Matsuda then decided to mouth off, "I bet that Issei isn't having to put up with this. I honestly don't even know why he even deciced to leave Japan in the first place, at the end of Middle School he simply told us that he was moving and after graduating he simply up and left his parents home. From what I heard from them, he left for some place called Dragonia. Never heard of a nation with that name on this planet, so it might just be a bunch of hooey."

Souna then remarked, "And WHO exactly gave you permission to mouth off?"

That got him silent immediately. For the next five minutes the awkward silence continued before Tsubaki stated, "Now that you mention this 'Issei' person, I am starting to wonder who he is. Is he a friend of yours, Motohama-kun?"

"Yes he is, Shinra-san. Issei Hyoudou is a pervert just like Matsuda and I, but after Middle School he left Japan altogether. I've never been to this Dragonia place myself, but apparently there's some sort of spatial distortion near the Hyoudou Residence that might be an indication of something that I hadn't considered until recently: that Issei is living in another world. While he will always be known as a pervert here in Kuoh, I think that Issei moved to Dragonia hoping that the girls there would be more accepting of his perverted ways." Motohama replied.

"That does seem like the most likely scenario for why he would move to another world, but there must be some reason why he went to a place called Dragonia. He wouldn't just go there on a whim." A slim girl with long brown hair that ended in two short braids known as Reya Kusaka said.

"Agreed. We have no knowledge of this other world that Issei moved to, so we will need to do some reconnaissance. Our first task should be to find out exactly where this spatial distortion is, but that can wait until later." A girl with shoulder length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes named Tomoe Meguri stated.

"You have that right, Tomoe. We also have to question his parents about what they know, but I will handle that part." Sona replied. After that, everyone in the room was silent until the Perverted Duo had finished their packets and were allowed to leave. Once they left, Sona let out her wings as she said, "Now that those two are gone, we can get down to business. Reya, I trust that you and Tsubaki can keep people away from the area around the Hyoudou Residence while I question the two adults."

"You can count on me to do that, Sona-kaichou." Reya replied.

* * *

In a place known as the Royal Demon Realm Palace, a white-haired female was sitting at a desk going through a stack of paperwork when a Dark Angel with dirty blonde hair dressed in white bondage gear entered the room and stated, "Mistress Druella, we have received a request for reinforcements from Dragonia."

The Dark Angel then passed a rolled-up sheet of parchment to the now named Druella, who unfurled the parchment and read it before she rolled it up again and answered, "I shall head there myself along with a detachment of Cursed Swords and a few Dark Valkyries to reinforce Dragonia against the forces of this so-called 'Church'. I also admit that this 'Issei Hyoudou' fellow seems to be very interesting, especially since that reinforcement request mentioned that he has an Aura similar to that of a Dragon. Tell the Cursed Swords and the three Dark Valkyries under my command to assemble in the courtyard, Mittellsen. We'll be marching to Dragonia."

"Understood, Mistress Druella. I shall not fail you." Mittellsen replied before leaving. Once she was gone, she began thinking, _'I wonder what sort of man that this Issei is. Despite living in Dragonia for just over a year, he has not been warped by the demonic energy of the nation. I must observe him to find out his secret.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the second chapter done. Soon, the invasion of Dragonia will occur but the Church are going to be in for a tough fight.


End file.
